The Floating Island
by fangirl05956
Summary: After the Young Avengers manage to get away from the Mother Parasite, Loki insists they stop at a mysterious floating island. On that island is a teenage girl who Loki knows. It's a short summary, but it's a one shot, so I don't want to give too much away. LokixOC implied.


**This is my first one shot, so I hope you all enjoy. Um, I'm not really thinking about continuing this, so just tell me what you all think. R&amp;R. Thx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Avengers, sadly. :*(**

* * *

It had been only a day or two in the aircraft, but Loki soon spotted a floating island that he was very familiar with. He stood and pointed at the island.

"Land there, Noh-Varr," Loki said. Noh-Varr looked reluctant, but guided the aircraft towards the island anyways. The closer they got, the more anxious everyone, but Loki, got.

Suddenly, the cabin was filled with music. Someone, a girl most likely, was singing, and it was somehow loud each for the group to hear it. _You make me; you make me fell so incredible. You and I, you and I feels unbelievable. You make me, you make it so undeniable!_

"So good to hear her sing again," Loki sighed. Everyone shot a glance at Loki, not knowing what he was talking about. Just then, instead of singing, a voice rang out through the cabin.

_Who goes there?_

"The Beast needs to land in order to see his Beauty!" Loki exclaimed before anyone could answer. There was a moment of silence before the group heard an answer.

_Shortstack! You came back! I didn't think you'd find me a second time._

"I told you I would come back. Is it all clear? She's not there, is she?" Loki asked.

_Nope! Madre ain't here! Land that spaceship! We have unfinished business to take care of. I'm gonna beat you, if it's the last thing I do!_

"Sure you'll beat me. Keep dreaming," Loki answered. He turned to Noh-Varr. "You heard the girl, land this craft!" Noh-Varr simply nodded, and carefully landed in a gigantic clearing on the island. Everyone filed out, and Loki was the first one out.

When everyone had walked out, they all saw a girl running toward them. But Loki didn't see her. Before Kate could warn Loki, the girl jumped on the small god. She wrapped her arms around him, crashing him in a bear hug.

"Shortstack! I still can't believe you came!" The girl exclaimed. Loki hugged her back before she finally released him. He took a deep breath in, than turned to his friends.

"Guys, meet Jamie. Jamie, meet Kate, Teddy, Noh-Varr, Billy, and America," Loki introduced. Jamie smiled at them. She had black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, neon green eyes, and cocoa-colored skin. She wore ripped blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt, but wore no shoes.

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry about anything I said in the spaceship. I thought Loki was alone," Jamie apologized. She had glared at Loki when she finished her apology, but Loki didn't seem to notice. "You all hungry? I got pizza."

Everyone followed Jamie through the trees she had come through. They passed dozens upon dozens of lakes, streams, and rivers. Finally, they stepped out into another clearing, this one larger than the last. A few feet away was a modern house. It was one you'd see on Earth; one story tall, and painted dark blue. They followed Jamie into the house, and finally stopped in the kitchen.

Jamie gestured toward the large table in the corner of the large kitchen. "Sit. The pizzas are already done," Jamie said. Everyone sat down in a seat, a cup suddenly appearing in front of everyone. "Just think of a drink you'd like to have. The cups' are not picky. They know every drink in the universe."

"Root beer float!" Loki exclaimed. His cup suddenly was full of foam. There was a chorus of voices as everyone picked their beverage. Jamie smiled warmly at everyone as she set down three whole pizza pies.

"Dig in while it's still warm," Jamie said. She herself, then, sat down and picked up a slice from the nearest pie. Loki picked up a slice, too. No one moved. "Well, what's stopping you all from eating? Not hungry?"

"We don't even know you," Billy spoke up. A few people nodded.

"Loki knows me. Isn't that enough? Don't you trust him?" Jamie asked after swallowing.

America snorted. "Trust? Loki? Funny, really funny."

Jamie blinked in surprise. "So, you're not hungry?" She stared at everyone in turn.

"Do you even understand what we're saying?" Teddy asked. Jamie glared at him.

"Yes, I do. I'm not some dumb blonde. I'm asking a fair question. Be thankful that I decided to share my lunch with you. Not to mention, I let you land your aircraft on my island," Jamie said, still glaring at Teddy.

Loki swallowed a bite of pizza. "Calm down, Jamie. The lakes have probably started to drain because of your temper. He didn't mean it like that."

Jamie glared at Teddy for a few more seconds before turning her attention back to her pizza. Kate and Noh-Varr decided to grab slices of their own. Eventually, so did America, Teddy, and Billy.

"Three pizzas are your lunch?" Kate asked, breaking the silence. Jamie nodded, than swallowed.

"I normally have two pies, but today I decided to have three. And I'm glad I did. Oh! That's reminds me! Want me to put some music on?" Jamie asked, jumping up from her chair. Loki laughed.

"You and your gigantic collection of music. I don't know what's worse, your mom, or your music obsession," Loki said. Jamie looked down at her feet.

"You do know what's worse, Loki. I'll just, um, pick something out then," Jamie muttered. She hurried out of the kitchen, still not looking at anyone. America turned to Loki, and slapped him on his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Loki asked, rubbing his head. America glared at him.

"After what we've been through, you shouldn't be judging her mother," America scolded. Everyone nodded.

"Her mother isn't like ours," Loki protested.

"I think America was talking about Mother," Billy put in.

"I know," Loki answered, biting into a second slice. Everyone stared at him until they heard the music start up. Jamie walked back in, and sat back down. "Really, Jamie? Elvis Presley?"

Jamie blushed, her fists clutching the table cloth. "What would you have preferred, Shortstack? A song that praises you?"

"That would be lovely, actually. Thanks," Loki replied, grinning.

Jamie stood her hands still in tight fists. She paused, and then walked over to Loki. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, she lifted him out of his seat. "Then let's go pick out a different song, Shortstack," Jamie growled.

"You're not going to throw me into a mountain again, are you?" Loki asked. Jamie smiled sweetly.

"Nope." Loki relaxed. "I'm gonna throw you in the lake this time," Jamie added. Loki started to struggle as Jamie headed to the front door. Everyone jumped up, not wanting to really leave Loki with this girl.

The group followed Jamie and a struggling Loki to the nearest lake. It was surrounded by dozens of willows, and the water glistened in the setting sunlight. Jamie walked right up to the edge, and tossed Loki in. He came up spitting out water.

"You could have killed me!" Loki screeched. Jamie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me? Kill a god? Yeah, right. Besides, I could have created a bubble for you to stay down there," Jamie said. Loki swallowed some water, and spit it back out at Jamie. She stopped it in mid-air. It twirled around when Jamie flicked her wrist. The water dropped when Jamie pulled her hand away from it.

She crouched lower, her head level with Loki's. "And you wouldn't want to test me either. Would you? Poseidon would kill you," Jamie said dangerously. Loki gulped.

"The last thing I need is another god on my tail. Even a Greek god," Loki mumbled. He swam closer to the shore, and hopped out of the lake.

"Your dad is a god?" Billy asked, amused. Jamie nodded.

"Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. That's my dad," Jamie confirmed. She willed the water on Loki to dry up.

"Then why are you living on a floating island in space?" Teddy asked.

"It's my punishment. I can't leave this island ever," Jamie replied.

"What'd you do to deserve this?" America asked, looking around. Jamie and Loki exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"I have…. mom issues," Jamie muttered, scratching the back of her neck. "It's just easier to keep me isolated."

"What does your mom have to do with you on a floating island?" Billy asked. Jamie and Loki shared another glance.

"It's a sore subject. I'm sorry. Um, you're all probably tired. Loki, can you show them to my guest bedrooms?" Jamie said. Loki nodded. "And then, I'd like to talk to you, Loki. Here, after you're done." Jamie added.

Loki led his friends back to Jamie's house.

"She never calls me by my name. Something's up," Loki mumbled to himself. When they had entered the house, Loki turned to his friends. "Jamie has four spare bedrooms. They're all down that hall. The bathroom is at the very end of the same hall," Loki directed, pointing to a hallway to his right. He left without another word.

Reluctantly, everyone separated, and went to sleep. Loki teleported back to the clearing where Jamie was waiting. Jamie was sitting on a large boulder overlooking the lake. Loki sat next to her.

"You okay?" Loki asked. Jamie sighed, and leaned back.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't get many visitors, especially ones from all over the universe. I guess I'm just, homesick?" Jamie answered, sighing several times.

"This is your home, Jamie. As far back as you can remember, you've lived here," Loki stated.

"I know, but sometimes I wonder where I actually came from," Jamie said sadly. "Mother told me I wasn't born on this floating rock. But she never told me where I was born." Loki leaned back, but lay on his side so he could see Jamie. Jamie turned on her side as well.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that," Loki said.

"I know, but if I knew where I was originally from, than I could run away with you. I could get far away from here, and from Mother," Jamie explained. She scooted closer so that her forehead was touching Loki's.

"I wish you could come with us, but Mother would find you. Besides, you are not only Poseidon's daughter; you're also Mother's daughter. Something could happen," Loki said. Jamie laughed.

"You're such a pessimist, Shortstack," Jamie said.

"I'm being serious, Jamie!" Loki exclaimed. Jamie sighed dejectedly, and sat up. Loki sat up too, and wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"I know, Shortstack. I just…. I want to get off this stupid island! There's no one here, save for Mother, but she's not exactly 'good' company. Plus, you barely visit because you're a god," Jamie complained, leaning into Loki's chest.

"I know I'm barely here, and I'm sorry for that, but-"

"Loki? Do you really think I'm like Mother?" Jamie interrupted. Loki glanced at Jamie to see if she was serious. She was, and she was looking at Loki to make sure he didn't lie.

"No, Jamie. I know you have Mother's powers, but you're too nice and fun and uncaring to do the things she does," Loki answered honestly, keeping his eyes locked with her's. Jamie grinned, and brushed her cheek against Loki's shirt, clearly satisfied with her answer. They stayed in this position, letting the comfortable silence surround them.

"So, what's the deal with Billy and Teddy?" Jamie asked from out of the blue. "Are they a thing? They never seem to leave each other's side."

"Yeah, they're tight. So are Kate and Noh-Varr," Loki replied, gazing down on Jamie. She hadn't noticed that Loki was gazing at her; she just kept staring at the moon reflection in the pond below them.

"So, that just leaves you and America, huh?" Jamie asked a hint of worry in her voice. Loki picked her undertone.

"Yeah, but she hates my guts, so don't worry about us hooking up," Loki said, still gazing at Jamie. Jamie finally looked up, smiling slightly.

"What?" She asked, her smile becoming bigger.

"Nothing. Just looking at you watching the lake," Loki responded. "You know, your hair has a way of reflecting the moon beams. It's actually very pretty."

Jamie grinned from ear to ear, and closed her eyes. She cuddled up against Loki even more, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tighter than before. They continued sitting there, in a blissful silence. Unknowing to them, Jamie's eyes flashed light blue, signaling the return of Mother…..

* * *

**Again, please R&amp;R. Thx!**

**-Poison Ivy**


End file.
